Excalibur (Tyrone Robinson) - Earth 7
[ NOTE: Cryst-Created Character ] "I promise you my lord and savior, that I'll NEVER take a life again.... Not after everything on Attachi." Tyrone Robinson, a young African American who goes by the alias “Excalibur”, is the protector of Vagan City, Florida and partial Heroes Association Member. His abilities and powers include King Arthur’s sword known as “Excalibur”, enhanced strength and speed. Backstory Tyrone Robinson was born in Vagan City, Florida on January 15th, 2001 to Mariah Robinson, a single mother. During his upbringing in Vagan, he experienced great racism, discrimination, hate, and abuse from many people around him. His mother was abusive and an alcoholic, his younger brother D’Marion experiencing the same treatment. He had to put his childhood and kiddish ways aside, and step up to be the man of the house. As the years went by, he grew and matured, leading to 2016. One night, Tyrone and D’Marion were walking home from a game of basketball at Westward Park. When they were walking home, taking a short cut through a parking lot, a group men were walking up to the two kids, shooting one of them (D’Marion). Tyrone had to leave D’Marion to die, as he was being chased by them. He ran into an alleyway and hid, processing what had just took place. As he was out of breath, a gentle whispering voice would call Tyrone’s name. He would follow the voice, leading to a portal. He’d enter the portal, where the sword in stone would lay. The voice would speak up in King Arthur’s voice saying “You are worthy of my power, Tyrone.” He’d pull the sword out of the stone, as his alias Excalibur began. The rest is history. Abilities - Spinning Attack: Spinning his sword 360, creating great wind speed and producing a great shock wave. - Hand-To-Hand Combat: During his time when Excalibur was missing, he was training and become great at hand to hand combat. - Sword Slamming: An attack of which his blade is slammed into the ground or any type of surface, creating cracks in the ground, etc. - Swordsmanship: After using Excalibur for such a long period of time, he was able to master swordsmanship. - Flight: Pointing excalibur in any direction will provide him flight, moving Excalibur around to change direction and such. - Flexibility: Under training, he was able to make his body a lot more flexible and agile. Weaknesses - Energy Depletion: Abusing Excalibur’s strongest abilities can cause exhaustion and loss of energy extremely quickly, giving the opponent time to attack. - Hot-Headedness: His temper and hot headed nature can slow him down. Personality Tyrone during his youth was depressed and tired constantly, being quiet and keeping to himself. As he got older, he came out of his shell and started talking more and making friends with new people. Tyrone can be hot headed at times and has quite a temper, but deep down he’s still a good man with a good heart, regardless of the trauma and terrible childhood he had endured. Relationships Friends: - Olivia O’Ryan (Barn Owl) - Troy Marston (Ultimate) - Alan Strude (Blue Ballastic) - Griffin Hanashi (Ulterior) - Azarrochei - Mah’Terreal - Jennifer Banks (Wonder) Parents: - Mariah Robinson - Jackson Jones Sibling: - D’Marion Robinson Events Appearances